


Tous les mêmes

by define_serenity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Orphan Black Fusion, Clone Club-centric, Clones, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/define_serenity/pseuds/define_serenity
Summary: [GIFSET] Barry comes back into town to see his son, but sees a man who looks exactly like him commit suicide at the train station. Strapped for cash and few places to go, he assumes his double’s identity, unknowingly entering into a world where wearing his face puts a target on his back.





	Tous les mêmes

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble to accompany [this gifset](http://ttinycourageous.tumblr.com/post/160580453493).

“We’re clones!” Christian dithers, though the nervous tremble in his voice belies untapped rage the likes he fears he may adopt over time.

“Okay?” Christian karate-chops air, casting a brief glance up the basement steps—there’s a framed photo of the most angelic blonde twins he’s ever seen on a small table next to the couch, and he brings William to mind, with his own mop of blonde hair and magnificently blue eyes. For a second or two the fact that his son and Christian’s twin girls could easily be mistaken for siblings distracts him from the nuke of a word Christian dropped.

Until his lookalike feels the need to repeat it.

“ _Clones_ ,” Christian spits.

Campbell throws his hat in the ring too, “We prefer the term _genetic identicals_ to the C-word.”

“This is ridiculous,” he sighs, drawing a hand down his face, Thomas’ clothes too big all of a sudden—is it any wonder the guy offed himself juggling all this? Between a steady job at the crime lab, two, three, _four?_ ‘genetic identicals’, a relationship that seemed to be going down the drain, and a psycho killer chasing them, he reckons people have killed themselves for far less. He didn’t know Thomas, but walking a mile in his shoes hasn’t proved the quick payday he hoped it would be.

Campbell sniggers. “You’re the one who wanted answers.”

He eyes his far-too-enthusiastic double; Campbell has a point, of course—he wanted answers and got far more than he bargained for; the illegality of human cloning notwithstanding, all the laws that Thomas had thus far broken made all the shit he ever did seem small. Who cares about a little coke when there are lives at stake—even more so when each of those lives came characterized by his face? _Their_ face.

What did all this mean? What did any of this mean?

 

 

**\- fin -**

**Author's Note:**

> For those that know the show:  
> Thomas = Beth  
> Barry = Sarah  
> Campbell = Cosima  
> Christian = Allison


End file.
